


Groupchat: Voltron

by Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak, Soonhooney



Series: Teva's boredom freewrites [3]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Coran, Beta Hunk (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak/pseuds/Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soonhooney/pseuds/Soonhooney
Summary: Keith hasn't left his house in a year. His older brother Shiro begins to get worried when Keith stops talking, and on the third month of silence from his brother Shiro get his Best friend Matt to get Matt's little sister to help Keith.OrKeith only talks to people through his phone and he no longer talks big bro comes to helpVery slow updates! I'm a student- enough said





	1. Help me Matt

 

Names:

 

Keith- Kogayne/

Shiro- Shirogayne/

Matt- Mattmewiththatgayshit/

Pidge- Athoughtfulname/

Hunk- Hunkalove/

Lance- Sharpshooter/

Allura- Princessfightme/

Coran- Vodkaaunt/

* * *

  
  


**_CHAT:_ ** _ my gbf Shiro _

  
  


**Shirogayne:** dude what am I gonna do about Keith?

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** what do you mean?

 

**Shirogayne:** he won't leave the house, and for three months he hasn't spoken to anyone verbally, he'll text us but he won't like TALK to us

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** pidge would have done the same thing if our mum hasn't put her foot down

 

**Shirogayne:** Keith isn't like pidge, I'm not saying hers isn't that bad, but he's got some real bad mental issues. He's lonely and even though he won't admit it I know he is

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** hey! What if I introduced him to Pidge? They could like...ya know? Help each other

 

**Shirogayne:** that's actually not a bad idea….

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** I'll make a chat with you me and Pidge and see if she'll be ok with it

* * *

  
  


_[_ ** _Mattmewiththatgayshit_** _has made a group chat]_

_ [ _ **_Mattmewiththatgayshit_ ** _ has added  _ **_Shirogayne_ ** _ , and  _ **_Athoughtfulname_ ** _ to the group chat.] _

**_GROUP CHAT:_ ** _ Pidge I love you _

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** Pidge, my lovely little sister, will you do me a solid??

 

**Athoughtfulname:** Yeah why?

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** bc I know about who broke mums fine China and I have video proof is wasn't Fluffy the cat 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** you have my attention 

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** take over Shiro 

 

**Shirogayne:** Pidge, you know my little brother. Keith 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** Keith as in Kogane, the guy who went crazy during art and jumped into one of the big paint holders?

 

**Shirogayne:** Yeah…. That Keith 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** Yeah I know him, Lance is like in love with him.

 

**Shirogayne:** what?

 

**Athoughtfulname:** you know how Lance wants to be a therapist?

 

**Shirogayne:** Yeah we all do

 

**Athoughtfulname:** well Lance was in art with him, and when ever someone brings up anything thing to do with art or mental illness Lance gets all blah blah, no one should have made fun of him and blah blah

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** your getting off topic

 

**Athoughtfulname:** anyway what about Keith Kogane?

 

**Shirogayne:** he's my brother, and as of late he hasn't been talking to anyone unless it's been through texting, and even though he won't admit it I know he is lonely. So I was wondering if…

 

**Shirogayne:** if maybe you could talk to him and be friends with him and help him. I'm scared for him, and I can't help him bc I haven't been through it. I thought maybe you'd help me….?

 

**Athoughtfulname:** Shiro, of course I'll help you.

 

**Shirogayne:** thank you thank you thank you!!! Dude thanks. His name is Kogayne.

 

**Athoughtfulname:** wow runs in the family?

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** nope I named them.

 

**Shirogayne:** yup I'm not gay. Keith is tho

 

**Athoughtfulname:** ok, I'll add him and start talking to him.

 

**Shirogayne:** thxxxx fam

  
  


* * *

 

 _[_ ** _Athoughtfulname_** _has sent you a chat!]_

 

**Athoughtfulname:** hey I'm Katie Holt, you probably don't remember me, but I'm Matt’s little sister

 

**Kogayne:** I remember you. We used to play lions together 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** oml I remember that

 

**Kogayne:** so..???

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I heard from Matt who heard from Shiro that you've been going through a deeper depression, and Shiro got a hold of me and asked if i could talk to you

 

**Athoughtfulname:** he cares about you, and I want to have someone to talk about my depression with,  so it's kind of a win-win 

 

**Kogayne:** he….oml, I fucking love my brother. Katie, I'd love to talk to you

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I should probably tell you I'm not Katie, I'm Pidge. That's what I go by, I'm a dude

 

**Kogayne:** fuck dude I'm so sorry, I didn't know and I just remember you used to be Katie and she. And I fucked up I'm sorry you don't have to talk to me anymore 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** dude, it's fine. It happens all the time with people who used to know me as Katie. Don't worry 

 

**Kogayne:** ok. Still tho. 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I understand, just know I don't take it to heart and I know you messed up and your sorry for that 

 

**Kogayne:** your a chill person 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** you got any pronouns? Just asking 

 

**Kogayne:** just Keith. I go by male pronouns, but I don't see the big worry. I wear what I want when I want

 

**Athoughtfulname:** yazzz. I have so many crop tops and shit my mother bought me, I could tell Matt to give this to Shiro to give them to you if you'd like? They range from pastels to black. I have skirts and shit like that. All the shit heads at my high school (aka the lgbtphobic principal) keeps trying to get me girly clothes like it will change me

 

**Kogayne:** you can do what my pastor says and pray the gay and sad away

 

**Athoughtfulname:** why do people think it's that easy? Like he ain't real he won't be able to help me stfu

 

**Kogayne:** ikr?! I personally don't believe in God and I won't judge you unless your one of those people

 

**Athoughtfulname:** the worst kinds of people *shudder*

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I'll send them with Matt tomorrow, they go to the same college. Ugh I ship it so much 

 

**Kogayne:** you ship Shatt, too????

 

**Athoughtfulname:** yes!!! It's my otp.

 

**Kogayne:** dude I have so many pics. I'll send them to you

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I'll send you the ones I have!

 

**Kogayne:** duuuuuudddddeeee

  
  


* * *

 

**_GROUP CHAT:_ ** _ Pidge I love you _

  
  


**Athoughtfulname:** why didn't you two introduce me to Keith earlier?! I fucking love him he's my new bff

 

**Shirogayne:** what?! 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** he's almost exactly like me! We're twins minus the age. Bc you know… I'm in 8th grade and he's in 10th

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** see dude I told you my plan would work

 

**Shirogayne:** Dudes, thanks. I needed this, I can't loose my little brother, and I don't want to be all like, “Get happy rn.” Bc that would be like preaching about how Nicki Minaj isn't my celebrity crush 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** me and Keith are lucky

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** *Keith and I

 

**Athoughtfulname:** fuck you Matt. Anyway were lucky bc we have such amazing big brothers 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I should prob go and inform Lance and Hunk that they've been demoted

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** dude, I dare say this plan is gonna work out better then I could have hoped for. 

 

* * *

 

**_GROUP CHAT:_ ** _ The gayest flippin penguins _

 

**Athoughtfulname:** guys you've been demoted. I have a new bff

 

**Sharpshooter:** well fuck you too Pidge 

 

**Hunkalove:** well I wish you the best

 

**Athoughtfulname:** lance if you knew who it was you would understand 

 

**Sharpshooter:** ohhh who is it?!?!?!?!?! Tell me rfn!!!!

 

**Hunkalove:** not to be rude, but what does rfn mean???

 

**Sharpshooter:** right fucking now

 

**Athoughtfulname:** stop trying to make that a thing Lance.

 

**Sharpshooter:** Shut up you 12 year old 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I'm 13, also stfu. I guess you don't want to know who it is.

 

**Sharpshooter:** no tell me!!!!

 

**Athoughtfulname:** it's Keith Kogane.

 

**Sharpshooter:** what?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?

 

**Hunkalove:** I remember you mentioning that actually. Keith’s brother is your brothers bff, right?

 

**Sharpshooter:** so is it true that he's an omega???

 

**Athoughtfulname:** not my place to tell. 

 

**Sharpshooter:** please!!!!

 

**Athoughtfulname:** nope 

 

**Sharpshooter:** I hate you 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** ilyt

 

* * *

Next day 

* * *

 

**_CHAT:_ ** _ Kogayne, Athoughtfulname  _

  
  


**Athoughtfulname:** how are you today? Being honest today's been a down ward slope for me. Nothing is going right and I want to cry

 

**Kogayne:** you can always come over to my house and we can play like video games… Idk 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** really? I mean I know where Shiro lives, do you live with him? Are you ok with me coming over?

 

**Kogayne:** yes to all of those questions

 

**Athoughtfulname:** kk. I'll be over soon

 

**Kogayne:** hey fair warning I don't like talking…

 

**Athoughtfulname:** well I do. 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** also do you know what conspiracy theories are????

 

**Kogayne:** DO I KNOW WHAT CONSPIRACY THEORIES ARE??? MOTH MAN IS MY FUCKING DADDY!!! 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** Are we soulmates? Are you my soulmate? 

 

**Kogayne:** come over rn

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I'm coming over rn. I'm in Hunk’s car rn and imma be right over

 

**Kogayne:** you got a certain thing you want to eat??

 

**Athoughtfulname:** give me some pretzels and Pepsi and I'm Ok

 

**Kogayne:** fuck you nasty

 

**Athoughtfulname:** me nasty? Says you! I bet your a DR PEPPER type of person

 

**Kogayne:** lol we can't be friends (it's fine Shiro is the same type of weird) 

 

 **Athoughtfulname:** lol fine I never liked you anyway (Really? Bc Matt is a DP guy too)

 

**Kogayne:** it's not you it's - Well it's you (lol wanna switch siblings?) 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I'm at the door (You can have him anyday)

 

**Kogayne:** keys under the flower pot 3rd one from the left

 

**Athoughtfulname:** kk 

  
  



	2. the gayest of the gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Keith- Kogayne/ Gayest  
> Shiro- Shirogayne/  
> Matt- Mattmewiththatgayshit/ Feministaf  
> Pidge- Athoughtfulname/  
> Hunk- Hunkalove/  
> Lance- Sharpshooter/ 2ndgayest  
> Allura- Princessfightme/  
> Coran- Vodkaaunt/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain why i've been gone for so long... actually no i can't I'M SORRY PLS LOVE MEEE

 

**_CHAT:_ ** _ Athoughtfulname, Kogayne  _

 

**Athoughtfulname:** so we've been talking for a week

 

**Kogayne:** is this the whole it's not you it's me thing?

 

**Athoughtfulname:** fuck no

 

**Athoughtfulname:** actually the opposite 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I was wondering if I made a group chat with you my two bffs and shatt, if you'd like that????

 

**Kogayne:** I mean… as long as you and Shiro are in there…

 

**Athoughtfulname:** if you ever feel uncomfortable just tell me! Lance can be overly… Lance at times 

 

**Kogayne:** ok then…

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


_ [ _ **_Athoughtfulname_ ** _ has made a group chat] _

_ [ _ **_Athoughtfulname_ ** _ has added  _ **_Kogayne_ ** _ ,  _ **_Sharpshooter_ ** _ ,  _ **_Mattmewiththatgayshit_ ** _ ,  _ **_Shirogayne_ ** _ and  _ **_Hunkalove_ ** _ to the chat] _

  
  


**Athoughtfulname:** so us guys can talk

 

**Sharpshooter:** who tf is Shirogayne and Kogayne bc my gay ass is wondering if their single

 

**Hunkalove:** Lance your bi. Also hey, I'm Hunk!!!!

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** hey we should add my friends from school 

 

**Shirogayne: *** our friends

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** bitch I'm ur only friend

 

**Shirogayne:** that is a lie

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** cheater!!!

 

**Shirogayne:** you cheated first!!

 

**Athoughtfulname:** shatt overload 

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** wtf Shiro I thought we had something!

 

**Shirogayne:** we do ur my bff!

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** ok then, but we should totally add Allura and Coran!

 

**Shirogayne:** speaking of which why aren't you in London rn?

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** I got last year's and this year's worth of work done. Plus extra, so I'm taking until Xmas off and going back. Also heh, You in London buddy?

 

**Shirogayne:** I always forget your legitness a rocket scientist. 

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** why? Are you calling me stupid!

 

**Kogayne:** Shiro reel your gay in

 

**Shirogayne:** fight me little brother

 

**Sharpshooter:** Ok I'll start, Hi I'm Lance

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** WAIT THE FUCK UP!

 

_ [ _ **_Mattmewiththatgayshit_ ** _ has added  _ **_Princessfightme_ ** _ and  _ **_Vodkaaunt_ ** _ to the chat]  _

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** Continue the fuck on

 

**Sharpshooter:** oh fucking Kay -_- 

 

**Sharpshooter:** as I was saying 

 

**Sharpshooter:** I'm Lance the most hottest and gayest here

 

**Kogayne:** I will fight you for that second title like fuck you

 

**Sharpshooter:** I will fight you back!

 

**Athoughtfulname:** Lance i hate to say this but Keith is way more gay then you.

 

**Sharpshooter:** Keith?

 

**Kogayne:** that IS my name

 

**Sharpshooter:** like the Keith 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** say no and live in peace

 

**Kogayne:** no

 

**Sharpshooter:** like the Keith!!! Pidge is this the guy!!!

 

**Kogayne:** you're weird. I have no idea who you are…

 

**Athoughtfulname:** Keith this is Lance, he's obsessed with you

 

**Sharpshooter:** I AM NOT OBSESSED! Instead I would call it interested…

 

**Hunkalove:** Lance, sweetie ily- obsessed

 

**Kogayne:** that's freaky

 

**Sharpshooter:** NO I HAVE A PROFESSIONAL INTEREST IN HIM! I'M NOT A STALKER

 

**Athoughtfulname:** you had me hack into the school to get his information! 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** You got sad when it didn't have his address so you could write him a letter!

 

**Athoughtfulname:** A FUCKING LETTER! IT'S ALMOST 2018! WHO WRITES LETTERS?!?!?!?!?!?

 

**Kogayne:** I feel violated…

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** I feel a shippy feeling in my gut!!

 

**Vodkaaunt:** Hey Matt! Are these your American friends?!

 

**Vodkaaunt:** also allura sends her love, her phone is dead and we're working atm so she can't charge it

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** I send love back, get back to work Coran, wouldn't want you to get fired bc of us

 

**Sharpshooter:** have fun at work! 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** it seems to me Lance you're welcoming this new conversation to easy. 

 

**Sharpshooter:** That's not it at all, but we should get onto a topic that isn't as boring as the last

 

**Kogayne:** Ok I like how we're all picking on Lance but he's right, I'm feeling a bit awkward.

 

**Athoughtfulname:** haha sorry :P

 

**Kogayne:** it's fine dude

 

**Hunkalove:** aw friendship!

 

**Shirogayne:** I fucking love you hunk! 

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** let's adopt Hunk! HUNK! You are now mine and Shiro’s kid!

 

**Hunkalove:** I have to mums and two dads!

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** did you know in some countries male omegas are still called mum? 

 

**Kogayne:** what really?! What assholes! Us male omegas have rights!

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** exactly! You know what: Shiro!

 

**Shirogayne:** I'm not changing your name

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** change my name Shiro!!!

 

**Shirogayne:** uhh fine!

 

_ { _ **_Shirogayne_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Mattmewiththatgayshit’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Feministaf_ ** _ } _

 

**Feministaf:** thank you

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I love how they're so in sync 

 

**Shirogayne:** it's like when in doctor who and the cybermen take over everyone's mind. He's the cyberman

 

**Feministaf:** awwwwww! Ily2

 

**Shirogayne:** I cry myself to sleep thinking about how he's probably going to ruin the world one day. Probably by exposing the world to his Harry Potter erotica

 

**Feministaf:** thanks for giving me the idea, you want me to send you a link to my newest one?

 

**Shirogayne:** NOOOOO!!! MATT ILY BUT NO!

 

**Kogayne:** Shatt♡♡♡

 

**Athoughtfulname:** Shatt♡♡♡

 

**Feministaf:** Shatt♡♡♡

 

**Shirogayne:** what???

 

**Feministaf:** huh?

 

**Athoughtfulname:** where did Lance go?

 

**Hunkalove:** we decided to get taco bell

 

**Athoughtfulname:** lucky I'm stuck studying in the library

 

**Sharpshooter:** check out the window

 

**Athoughtfulname:** you didn't!

 

**Sharpshooter:** Yeah you right we didn't 

 

**Athoughtfulname:** =|

 

**Hunkalove:** he's lying! We're on our way!

 

**Athoughtfulname:** thanks! At least one of you cares!

 

**Hunkalove:** Keith you want some?

 

**Kogayne:** uh, yeah but I don't wanna like have human interaction 

 

**Hunkalove:** ok, it's fine bro. If you change ur mind text me

 

**Kogayne:** I don't even feel pressured like I normally would, I'm so glad you're my nephew

 

**Hunkalove:** I am too♡♡♡

 

**Kogayne:** Ilyyyyy

 

**Hunkalove:** ily222222

 

**Sharpshooter:** Pidge we here

 

**Feministaf:** lol pidge you have ur friends call u by that old nickname?

 

**Athoughtfulname:** actually matt can we private text?

 

**Feministaf:** i mean yeah,,,, is u ok?

 

**Athoughtfulname:** ya ya, it just needs to get out

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**_CHAT:_ ** _ Athoughtfulname, Mattmewiththatgayshit _

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** katie?

 

**Athoughtfulname:** shut up let me get this out ok?

 

**Athoughtfulname:** matt i am no longer your little sister, katie.

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I am ur little brother, Pidge

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** I have a little brother??!! 

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** I’VE ALWAYS WANTED A LITTLE BROTHER FUCK YES BOOIIIII

 

**Athoughtfulname:** I didn’t think you would take it thie well…

 

**Mattmewiththatgayshit:** you thik so low of your big brother?! I am a male omega, the literal scrapegoat for all hatred, u are perfect the way u r and im so glad to have a little brother

 

**Athoughtfulname:** im crying at the club

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


**_GROUP CHAT;_ ** _ Lance is the most gay _

 

**Kogayne:** you fuck shit i am telling you i am way more gay

 

**[ Kogayne** has changed the group chat’s name to **Keith is the most gay deal with it ]**

 

**[ S.y.s.t.e.m. 7 has stopped ]**

**[ S.y.s.t.e.m 7 has restarted ]**

 

**2ndgayest:** wtf was that?!

 

**2ndgayest:** wtf happened to my name? 

 

**Shirogayne:** keith did you just hack the system?

 

**Gayest:** yes

 

**2ndgayest:** wth?!?! You know what

 

**[ 2ndgayest has tried to change the Group chat’s name ]**

**[ As to request by new admin “Kogayne the gayest” 2ndgayest may not change group chat name ]**

 

**2ndgayest:** wth? How did u do that?!?!

 

**Gayest:** easy

 

**Feministaf:** yeah did ms K teach that to you also?!

 

**2ndgayest:** who is ms K

 

**Gayest:** it was the omega’s health class teacher bc there was so few of us, we finished early, so she taught us coding and shit, that was the basics

 

**Feministaf:** tru, like hacking is in our blood now thx to her. She is the bestttt. Plus like shes one of the reasons i decided to go to this line of work

 

**Gayest:** no way! Shes one of the reasons i decided to become a tech scientist

 

**Gayest:** did u no that only 1% of tech ppl is omegan? Most of us just go into like housewiving and shit.

 

**2ndgayest:** i actually read about that, bc of years of being put down, todays omegas are scared to do much, so most new world people push they’re omegan children to white colar jobs like docs and shit. 

 

**Gayest:** omg yes, when i one day have children i would totally want a new world alpha

 

**2ndgayest:** NO WAY I WANT A NEW WORLD OMEGA!!!!

 

**Feministaf:** it is 2am and my shipper heart cannot take this rnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 

**[ S.y.s.t.e.m 7 has stopped and will be up tomorrow ]**


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna help me write this? We would share 50-50, but I'm to busy to totally write it... honestly same with all my fics

**[S.Y.S.T.E.M 7 has rebooted as admin “Kogayne the Gayest” has coded and is now open for session ]**

 

**2ndgayest:** I just got done reading a book   :’’’(

 

**Gayest:** you can read?!?!?! 

 

**2ndgayest:** fuck you 

 

**2ndgayest:** but it's a trilogy and the third book doesn't come out until 2019 and the second book ended so good 

 

**Hunkalove:** what book

 

**2ndgayest:** the second is Thunderhead the first is Scythe

 

**Gayest:** doesn't sound too bad. 

 

**Shirogayne:** Keith you just like it bc of the whole scythe being a weapon don't you 

 

**Gayest:** I love weapons you know this 

 

**Shirogayne:** yes I know you're giving me gray hairs!

 

**Hunkalove:** omg guys

 

**2ndgayest:** yes 

 

**Hunkalove:** a cute girl just gave me her username to on this and she and I have been talking omg I kinda have the tiniest of crushes

 

**Athoughtfulname:** ADD HER!

 

**Hunkalove:** only if you guys promise not to be… you guys

 

**Athoughtfulname:** dudes we need like a… group name something cool

 

_ [  _ **_Hunkalove_ ** _ added  _ **_shaybae_ ** _ to the chat] _

 

**shaybae:** hi I'm Shay!

 

**Athoughtfulname:** omg she's a sweet heart I ship

 

**Princessfightme:** Voltron!

 

**shaybae:** like the old stories?

 

**Feministaf:** what?

 

**Princessfightme:** like shay said, in Europe there's a story of a god of 5 main people and few helpers saving humanity from hell. Is that not an American thing 

 

**Feministaf:** Yes it is, but it's like old folk lore. Why Voltron?

 

**Princessfightme:** bc we are the new age. We are going to save the world with new views on everything. 

 

**Vodkaaunt:** I'm 40

 

**Princessfightme:** \+ Coran

 

**Feministaf:** I like 

 

_ [ _ _ Group Chat name has been changed to Voltron and crew] _

 

**Gayest:** I'm in a weird mood. Anyone wanna come over and help me see which outfits look the best on me. By anyone I mean Hunk and Pidge… wanna come have a fashion show with me? No talking 

 

**Hunkalove:** me? Omg I'm so honoured. I'll bring some cloth. (One of my mum's owns a clothing making store) and we can even try our best to make stuff

  
**Athoughtfulname:** yes!


	4. A Small Smile Rivals Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm the new co-author, and I would just like to apologize for taking so long to update when I signed up for this, apparently moving is time consuming, and I couldn't find the time to write. I'll do my best to find a good schedule for not only this fic, but my others as well.
> 
> Have a good day and I hope you enjoy  
> 

[S.Y.S.T.E.M 7 has rebooted as admin “Kogayne the Gayest” has coded and is now open for session ] 

 

Athoughtfulname:Omg, my dudes, I feel blessed to be able to see this…... 

Hunkalove: I know, I’m crying

2ndgayest: What happened?!? Are you guys ok?!? Where’s Keith?!? What did you two do?!

Hunkalove: Calm down Lance, he’s fine

Athoughtfulname:Indeed he is.

2ndgayest: I’m worried for his health with you two

Athoughtfulname:Rude

Shirogayne:What did you do to my brother?

Feministaf: Pidge, I swear if you killed Keith, there will be war.

2ndgayest: Pidgey, he better still be alive

Princessfightme: Wait, who better still be alive?

shaybae: Lance, Shiro, and Matt think Hunk and Pidge killed Keith

Princessfightme: Oh my….why would they assume that?

2ndgayest: Hunk and Pidge went over to Keith’s for that little fashion show, but it’s been three hours, and while both Pidge and Hunk have checked in to gush about how cool it is, we haven’t heard a single word from Keith

Princessfightme: He’s probably just changing, or posing

Athoughtfulname: I bet Lance would like to see Keith pose

Shirogayne: Excuse me, what now?

2ndgayest: Pidge does not speak for me, I have no intentions of any pose-watching

Shirogayne: So you’re saying my brother isn’t attractive?

2ndgayest: No! I would never say that about him! He’s a beautiful person

Shirogayne: So you’re interested in my brother?

2ndgayest: I’m going to stop talking now

Shirogayne :Good idea

Athoughtfulname: Omg, I’m dying, this is hilarious

Hunkalove: He’s on the floor cackling, Keith just looked at his phone to see why, and has a tiny, little baby smile

Shirogayne:Wait, Keith is smiling?

Feministaf: Holy cow, Lance made Keith smile

Princessfightme: What makes you think it was Lance?

Shirogayne: Because he hasn’t laughed, smiled, or spoken a word out loud in over two years

2ndgayest: Damn, guess I really am one of a kind

Gayest: Nah, just stupid

2ndgayest: Rude

Shirogayne: How’s the fashion show going, Keith?

Gayest: It’s been fun, more so than I expected it to be

Hunkalove: Aww, I’m glad we could help you have fun

Athoughtfulname: Yeah, I had a blast. It was also fun to just stop talking for awhile and focus more on body language and stuff like that

Vodkaaunt- I bet that was quite the experience, young people today are either on their phones 24/7, or yapping at each other instead of actually communicating. Communication is 93% nonverbal, and yet most people only focus on that 7% that is verbal

shaybae: True, and because none of the newer generations pay attention to body language, they still think that all omegas are small and fragile, that all betas must be less muscular than alphas, kind and mild mannered, and all alphas must be mountains of muscle and dominate all other dynamics

Gayest: Shay is now my favorite person in this group chat, sorry Pidge and Shiro, you've been demoted.

Athoughtfulname: Fair enough, Shay’s an angel

Shirogayne: As long as I’m your favorite brother

Gayest: You’re my only brother, although once you and Matt get married, Pidge might take over

Feministaf: Don’t you mean “if”

Gayest: I said what I said

Shirogayne: Keith, I love you dearly, but I will not hesitate

Gayest: What are you gonna do, try to cook again?

2ndgayest: Ooh, good burn man

Gayest: Thanks Lance

2ndgayest: No problem my man

Shirogayne: Your man?

2ndgayest: *sigh* I’m going to sleep

Gayest: Night dweeb

2ndgayest: Who even says dweeb anymore?

Gayest: Me

2ndgayest: Fair enough, goodnight

Athoughtfulname: Keith, I respect the hell out of you

Hunkalove:What does that even mean

Feministaf: Yes

Shirogayne:Hunk, no one will ever be able to understand those two, no everyone should go to bed, it’s late

Vodkaaunt: The lad’s right, you youngins need your sleep, now off you go, sleepy-time for the lot of you

Princessfightme: Coran, when’s the last time you slept?

Vodkaaunt: I don’t need sleep, I run on nunvil and old memories

Princessfightme: I’ll tell Alfor that you refuse to sleep

Vodkaaunt:Well would you look at that, my bed is suddenly looking very comfortable, off I go


	5. Keith Is Our Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, just Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, high school is harder than I thought it would be. Enjoy the story, and have a good day y'all!  
> <3

[S.Y.S.T.E.M 7 has rebooted as admin “Kogayne the Gayest” has coded and is now open for session ] 

Athoughtfulname:Keith, I have a serious question

Gayest: I might have a serious answer

Athoughtfulname:Which cryptid is more likely to be found, Nessie (my wife) or Mothman, your “Daddy”, as you so eloquently put it

Gayest: First of, fuck you for exposing me  
Second off, Nessie, she’s about as sneaky as Matt trying to see his Christmas presents

Athoughtfulname: Leave my wife alone, she is a treasure and sneaky enough to drown Mothman if she wanted to

Gayest:You take that back!!!

Athoughtfulname: Never!!!

2ndgayest: I am confusion

Shirogayne: Keith, did you call a cryptid Daddy?

Gayest: No, there is no proof of this

Athoughtfulname: I could easily screenshot our conversation

Gayest: Pidge is no longer my favorite

Shaybae: I thought I was your favorite

Gayest: For the day, Pidge was the ultimate favorite until this recent betrayal

2ndgayest: So title of your favorite is up for grabs?

Gayest: Exactly, fight over it peasants

Shirogayne: Keith, this isn’t necessary

Gayest: Shiro, keep this up and you’ll be behind Iverson on my favorites list

Feministaf: But you can’t stand Iverson

Gayest: Exactly

Vodkaaunt: Oof

Athoughtfulname: Top Ten Anime Betrayals

Shaybae: I shall be the forever favorite

Hunkalove: No Shay, it’s a trap

Shaybae: I don’t care, I would gladly fall victim to this trap for our glorious overlord

Gayest: Yes, worship me my people

2ndgayest: I can’t tell if this is a bad thing or not

Shirogayne: It’s a very bad thing

Shaybae: Sounds fake, but ok

2ndgayest: They’re using vines and memes, I don’t think I can make it

Athoughtfulname: Lance, don’t do it.

Hunkalove: Stay strong buddy

Feministaf: Join us Lance, our ruler commands it

Shirogayne: Not you too!

Feministaf: Alas, I could not help it, male omegas need to stick together

Vodkaaunt: You Americans are weird

Princessfightme:Hush Coran, we’ll miss the ending

Gayest: It’s too late, the mood’s been ruined

2ndgayest: We’ll never find out what side I would choose

Athoughtfulname: Keith’s

Hunkalove: Keith’s

Shaybae: Keith’s

Shirogayne: Keith’s

Feministaf: Keith’s

Princessfightme: Most definitely Keith’s

Vodkaaunt: Was there ever a question of it?

2ndgayest: I feel called out

Athoughtfulname: You should

Gayest: Why are y’all saying my side? There was no promise of it

Hunkalove: You poor, innocent boy

Feministaf: Such an oblivious child

Shirogayne: I love my dead gay brother

2ndgayest: I hate you all

Hunkalove: Love you too bro


End file.
